Ultlaim Nightingale
Information 'Name: '''Utlaim Nightingale '''Age: '''15 '''Gender: '''Male '''District: '''2 '''Appearance: '''As the other part of the Nightingale Duo, the only physical similarties between Utlaim and Orchid were there hair color and eye color. Besides that, you'd probably guess they were cousins, not twins. Ultlaim has messy handsome Dirty Blonde hair that frames his Chocolate Brown eyes and lightly tanned face. He has a strong build, with lean legs and broad shoulders. Ultlaim stands at 5'10, three inches taller then his twin sister and one inch shorter them Orchid's boyfriend, Max. '''Personailty: '''Unlike Orchid, Ultlaim is a bit more ''rebellious. Being the show off he is, he often challenges the Career Academy teachers to duels and other things. Surprisingly, most of the time he won. Ultlaim wanted to prove more then anything, that he wasn't some toy of the Capitol's. That they could just wind him up and expect him to kill innocent children, he wasn't like that. Ultlaim is an ambitious type. When he has his mind set on something, he usually gets it done. The only possible distraction would probably someone he loves getting hurt. (Cough, Orchid and Aerith, Cough) Ultlaim is very protective and shows that brotherly love towards Orchid. Though in a way, Ultlaim is still semi-suspicious about Max (even though hes like suspicious of everyone), Max is like his brother. '''Weaknesses: '''Oh the painful claustrophobia. Like Max, Ultlaim also shares a fear of small spaces. That's one of the reasons they became best friends. Also, Ultlaim might underestimate his opponent by his looks, but quickly will correct himself if his opponent the first to strike. Ultlaim is also afraid of rivers and will usually stay away from moving water, but that can't exactly help you on the games, now can it? Surprisingly, as a result of being born first, Ultlaim developed a strange illness where he gets strange visions and blacks out randomly. Over the years Ultlaim has learned to regain control of this, but once and a while it slips out. '''Strengths: '''Ultlaim is unusually intelligent for his age. He could beat a grown man at chess in a record of three minutes. He is extremely clever and is excellent at decieving and manipulating. One of the things that mostly tricks up other tributes most, is his lack of egotistical talk and more of his sarcasm. Usually Careers are arrogant, but Ultlaim shows no trace of this. Ultlaim at no times is self-absorbed. He would help a younger tribute escape even it meant betraying the Careers and possibly risking death. This is also part of his rebellious persona against the Capitol. Ultlaim is a good swimmer, fast runner, and an excellent climber. Terrains are his thing. He excells in melee and long range weaponry and is physically strong but perfers to use his wit over his strength. '''Fears: '''Small spaces. Bloody deaths. '''Token: '''His Blue Beanie '''Alliance: '''Careers and/or Max, Orchid, and Aerith '''Bloodbath Strategy: '''Ultlaim will probaby either stick with the Careers, or try to grab the closest piece of weaponry and some supplies and then run off to find shelter and water. '''Games Strategy: '''If he is allied with Careers, he will most likely follow them and do whatever they want him to do. Later, taking after his cousin, Courtney's strategy, will deceive the Careers into turning onto eachother, this is were he'll either slaughter them all, or escape. Whatever seems wise at the time. Backstory Ultlaim was born on September 1st in District 2 to Hunter and Huntress Nightingale. Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:15 year olds Category:District 2 Category:Unfinished Category:AudreyTheAmazingLikesToLaugh